memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Investigation
(Space, Lappa III orbit) The Enterprise is in orbit around the planet. Captain's log stardate 634889.3, the Enterprise has entered orbit around Lappa III after receiving a distress call from Doctor Marie and Commander Lefler's shuttlecraft, we're remaining in orbit to sort this out. (Transporter room 2) A medical team helps Doctor Marie and Commander Lefler off the pad as they take Victoria to sickbay, Captain Martin looks at the woman then walks over to Lefler. Robin what the hell happened down there? Captain Martin asked Robin as he looks at her. We're not sure sir we left the outpost but as we left there was a large explosion and we're just lucky the dampers didn't fail Commander Lefler says as she looks at the Captain. (Deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Crusher is treating the Doctor from the shuttle crash as Captain Martin walks in. John she's all right I've treated her for some injuries but she'll make a full recovery Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Captain Martin. Where am I Victoria says as she woke up and sits up from the biobed. Captain Martin walks over to her. I'm Captain John Martin of the USS Enterprise you're among friends Captain Martin says as he looks at the Doctor. The Enterprise, Typhuss told me about her saying that they're working on a Galaxy class Enterprise but he didn't want to serve onboard her Victoria says as she's looking at Captain Martin. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Kadan says over his combadge. Captain Martin taps his combadge. Martin here go ahead Kadan Captain Martin says as he looks at Doctor Crusher. We're receiving a transmission from the Intrepid Commander Kadan says over the combadge. I'll take it in my ready room John says as he taps his combadge to turn it off. (Deck 1, Captain's ready room) Typhuss is on the monitor in his ready room on the Intrepid. Typhuss we picked up the survivors of the shuttle crash and one of them you may know very well knew about the Enterprise John says as he's leaning back up against the wall. Who? asked Typhuss on the screen. A Doctor Victoria Constance Marie John says as he sits in the chair looking at the screen. Victoria and I dated years ago says Typhuss on the screen. Did you know she was here at Lappa III? John asked and he folded his arms. No, I haven't seen Victoria for 21 years, Victoria told me she became a doctor and was working at a medical institute on Earth in California says Typhuss on the screen. Well we picked her up here at Lappa III buddy her and Commander Lefler were involved in a shuttle crash after the outpost blew they were the only survivors John says as he looks at the monitor. Do you need help, my crew and I would be happy to help says Typhuss on the screen. It wouldn't hurt to have two Sovereign class vessels here unless you're busy with a Der'kal fleet John says as he looks at the monitor. No were not, we are two light years away we can be there in two hours says Typhuss on the screen. All right see you soon man Enterprise out John says as he closes the channel. (Space, nebula) A Der'kal warship is watching the Enterprise. (Der'kal warship, main bridge) General sir the Federation vessel's sensors are scanning the area for us the tactical officer says as he looks at General Lan'kar as she's standing at ease looking at the main viewer. Maintain our scattering field until we're ready to reveal ourselves Lieutenant General Lan'kar says as she's staring at the Enterprise on the viewer. (Deck 8, guest quarters) John walks into the quarters as Victoria is looking at the files of her science team. Oh sorry I didn't mean to John says as he looks at Victoria. No its fine Captain I'm just looking at the files of my team before I submit letters to their families and loved ones Victoria says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. I just wanna let you know that the Intrepid is on its way here it'll give you and Typhuss a chance to catch up on old times John says as he looks at Victoria. She smiles. It has been awhile since I've seen him Victoria says as she looks at John. (Space, Lappa III orbit) The Intrepid comes into orbit with the Enterprise. (Deck 3, transporter room 3) Both Captain Martin and Doctor Marie are waiting for Typhuss to beam aboard. The transporter shimmers and he appears on the transporter pad. Typhuss welcome back aboard the Enterprise John says as he shakes Typhuss's hand. Thanks John says Typhuss as he looks at John. Victoria, its been a long time, you look great says Typhuss as he looks at Victoria. Thanks you too Victoria says as she looks at Typhuss. (Observation lounge) As you can see Captains we believe that the destruction of the outpost wasn't for no reason as you can see this planet was devoid of all life and has been for years if not centuries that's why Starfleet chose this planet for my terraforming project Doctor Marie says as she looks at both Captains Kira and Martin. Does any alien species have a claim on the planet says Typhuss as he looks at Victoria. No this planet isn't near any borders in or near Federation space Victoria says as she looks at Typhuss. Then what destroyed the outpost John says as he looks at Victoria. Unknown the only way we can get a closer look is by beaming down to the explosion site Victoria says as she looks at both Captain Kira and Captain Martin. Then you and I will beam down says Typhuss as he looks at Victoria. We'll keep a constance transport lock on your life signs so at the first hint of trouble we're beaming you two back understood John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Victoria. Both Typhuss and Victoria nod and head to the EV room to get EV suits on.